Here Kitty Kitty
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Trucy's magic trick went wrong. Athena is now stuck in a cat's body and there is only two ways for her to return, a potion or if the person who knows her the best can figure out who she is. Only problem, they have a week. Will Athena be able to come back to human or will she lose all nine lives?


Title: Here Kitty Kitty

Category: Phoenix Wright

Pairing: Future Cykesquill

Rating: T

Summary: Athena was the testing assistant for Trucy's new transformation trick and turned into a cat. When Trucy couldn't turn her back, she ropes her daddy and Apollo into helping her find a way to undo the spell. Let's just say Athena's life -or lives- rests in the hands of a certain Prosecutor.

Disclaimer: I do not owe any legal rights to these characters or to the franchise

~~Story Begins~~

Have you ever heard of the saying that whenever something strange is occurring, there's usually someone involved from the Wright Anything Agency? No? Then it must be a local legend or saying for those who do know the employees of the mentioned agency. The reason why I asked is because one of their own has turned into a cat and they can't get them to return back into a human.

Here's what happened.

A young woman with long red hair in a side pony wearing a necklace with a green happy face was standing behind a blue curtain that matched her blue eyes. The woman was wearing a white summer dress since she didn't have time to do her laundry and her white boots. "Transform!" another voice sounded and a poof of smoke covered the woman and when the curtain was pulled back and the smoke cleared away instead of the young woman, in her place was a white ragdoll cat with bright blue eyes.

The cat took a look at the two men clapping. One had a black hairdo that looked like a bird's nest in the back, brown eyes that were sharp in the courtroom but fatherly everywhere else, he was wearing a sharp blue business outfit that was close to the outfit he wore when he first started as a lawyer. The other was a younger man with his brown hair gelled up into three 'horns' and the red contrasting his white undershirt which helped with the people thinking he was a demon.

A girl squealed in delight causing the cat to turn her head seeing a slightly younger woman wearing a blue magician's outfit with matching hat and cape, "Oh, Athena! You look so cute!"

The cat - Athena - meowed in response. She sat down patiently as her ears twitched.

"I think you should turn her back into a human," the man in blue said.

"Okay Daddy," the magician girl said closing the curtain, "Ta-da!" Another poof of smoke appeared but when the curtain was drawn open, the cat was still there and its eyes were wide. She wasn't human.

"Trucy," the demon said, "It's time to stop playing. Turn her back now."

"I've tried Polly!" Trucy said instantly going to her magic book and looking at it. "I did everything correctly so why didn't it - Oh! I see."

"What is it Trucy?" the man in blue asked as he picked up Athena and petted her.

"It's super tiny but if it's a subject's first time transforming into an animal then the process to return back to human isn't easy. There are two ways. One is to let the subject spend a week with the person who knows them the best and hope that the person figures out that they are the subject or they die."

Athena let out a sad meow upon hearing that she might die. She was too young and it hasn't even been a full year since Simon was freed and she hasn't bugged him enough yet.

"Here Apollo," the man in blue said handing her to the demon, he walked over and took the book from Trucy, taking his reading glasses from his pocket and reading where Trucy was pointing. Apollo and Athena just watched as the man's face fell.

"What's the other way Phoenix?" Apollo asked petting Athena's soft fur. He was holding onto some hope for his fellow co-worker, the one who knew so many of secrets.

"Gather these ingredients; the root of an orange, the skin of water, the heart of a choke, and the blood of the subject in their animal form. A week is all you have to find these ingredients, mix them together to form a potion for the subject to drink. If not completed within a week, the subject dies."

"So we only have a week to bring Athena back," Apollo summarized as he looked down at the feline in his arms that tried to meow happily but no one in the room needed to have sensitive hearing like Athena does to hear the fear in her meow. "Don't worry, we'll think of something. We won't let you die. "

"Oh, I know!" Trucy said suddenly cheering up. "Let's drop her off at Simon's and ask our friends what they think the ingredients are," she held out her hands for Athena, "I'll take her to Mr. Eldoon and ask for him to draw some blood from Athena and then drop her off at Simon's."

Athena really didn't want to but she jumped into Trucy's arm and meowed, "I'll ask Junie about the root of an orange, she's the only one who might know."

"I'll ask a really old friend of mine, who happens to be a paranormal photographer about the other two then. She might know something or another," Phoenix said thinking. He patted Athena's head.

Athena meowed before Trucy started to walk away apologizing to Athena.

That was three days ago and I'm still here at Simon's thinking of a way to get Simon to stop calling me Neka and to start calling her Athena. I'm running around the house like I would for jogging, I refuse to eat the cat food and instead try to get some fish bones from Taka, much to Simon's dismay I'll try to get his phone unlocked so I could type her name, I have even meowed once for yes and twice for no and he still doesn't understand! I don't have a clue on what else to do, I can't even contact Phoenix, Apollo, or Trucy to see how their progress is going. No idea on where Widget was at so that was out of the question.

As the days passed, I can feel my energy fading and it's not due to a lack of sleep. There is very comfortable looking window sill where the sun shines in, it's a great napping spot even through Simon hates me being up there. I grew desperate on the sixth day, he was off and I didn't have much time. I thought about typing my name on his computer. When I jumped up on his computer desk, I landed on the keyboard instead of my usual spot (not my fault that his arm was in the way there) and everything that he just typed up got accidentally deleted. He threw me onto the ground, it wasn't a hard toss to where I got injured but it wasn't a soft toss either. He started yelling at me and my ears flattered back to my head, my sensitive hearing didn't leave me but only intensified.

"Can you please leave me alone?" he asked, his jacket over the back of the chair and he was just wearing his white undershirt and black pants, the markings on his eyes still showed he was having nightmares before even my time in here, his black hair was still brushy but it smoothed out a little when it was down, "I have not had a good day today. The bracelet that was given to me by Athena who promised to keep me safe when she was younger was stolen and you just deleted a report that was fifteen pages long!" a knock sounded at the door and he stood to go answer it.

Excuse you Simon! I woke you up from your nightmares so you could relax, sat on the papers when you needed a break from looking at the papers. Then it dawns on me, I'm the only one besides Simon who would know what that bracelet looks like, I have never seen it on him so I figured he tossed it or something. I have the black half of it and a green half on me all the time since I combined them to make an anklet which no one can see.

The door opened and a woman was outside flirting with Simon who I think appreciated it but didn't care for her. That was the moment in which I bolted out of the door, I couldn't stand that woman, there was so much discord in her heart that it hurts my ears, I heard Simon call out 'Neka' but since that wasn't my name, I kept on running. I needed to get to the office and hope that they have the potion done, try to find Simon's bracelet and returned it to him, or just wait for the reaper. I have never been known for being patient so the last option is well that, the last option.

I got outside by jumping onto an open window ledge and leaped onto a tree branch. I heard Simon should his name for me and I turned my head to see him trying to coax me back inside, "Neka, please come back. I'll make you some fish and let you play with the bones." I looked at Simon, shook my head no, before jumping down on branches. Something cats aren't well known for but I'm not a cat. I think Simon must have realized something because I didn't hear him until he muttered under breath when he saw me land on the ground, "Does she understand what I have been saying this whole time?"

I ran for the Agency, there is no way I'm going back because there just isn't enough time. I can feel my energy draining faster now and it's not because I haven't taken my cat nap today. Simon would have worked straight through lunch if I didn't take a nap on his paperwork.

Rain started pouring down, thunder was roaring and it seemed like it was on top of me, while lightning cracked against the sky when I reached the park. My fur was drenched and if my fur is like my hair, then I'm going to be one frizzy fuzzy fuzzball cat when dry but even with the rain diluting my cat's sense of smell but I still smelled something familiar. I smelled Simon's scent in front of me. I followed it curiously because it also had someone's else scent on it and within a bunch of middle schoolers, a boy was holding onto the bracelet that belonged to Simon along with describing how he stole it.

I hissed and attacked the boy's hand biting down on it as I jumped through the air. This I didn't think through like I usually do, not think things through. I am hanging off of this boy's hand with just my mouth but it got the job done! The boy dropped the bracelet and I let go of his hand falling onto the ground. I picked up the bracelet up with my mouth and started to run. However, I couldn't run as fast I wanted to due to two facts; the week is almost over and when I landed on the wet ground after biting that kid I think I landed wrong because one of my hind legs feels like it's on fire. I barely made it underneath a bench before the children surrounded me but I wasn't going to give up this bracelet. I kept it in my mouth while I meowed out, slashing at what I could reach with my paws, hoping someone is out in this weather.

One of the girls screamed and a loud 'cree' was heard. I peeked my head out and saw Taka attacking them, "Athena, go!" Taka yelled swooping down to attack another one, "Your friend with a loud voice is coming this way with the potion you need!"

Oh, did I forget to mention that animals can understand each other? Oops. anyway, Taka was trying to help me this whole entire time.

"Thank you so much, Taka! I'll try to find the biggest and plumpest rat for you!" I yelled back keeping the bracelet in my mouth as I ran. I keep running until I saw a flashlight with someone wearing red walking close. "Apollo!" I yelled forgetting that I was a cat and only letting out a loud meow.

Apollo looked down in surprise as I got next to him underneath his umbrella, "Athena, what happened to you? You look terrible!" Really? You are so lucky that I am not a human otherwise, I would've throw you across the pond. He scoped me into his arms and I instantly started purring, I have found warmth! I didn't even know I was cold. "Good thing my apartment is nearby, I have a small dropper with the potion. I'll feed it to you when we get there.

~~Monday Morning~~

I'm back to being my human self, so back that I am in the defendant lobby using crutches and bandages around my back and front. Apparently, I didn't even notice the tree cutting into my skin or all the thorns that I ran through cutting into my skin. As for my leg, well one more high jump onto the ground and it would've broken my left leg. Right now, I just need to put no pressure on it but that reminds me, I must look up exercises to do with crutches.

"Well," Apollo asked looking at me, "Court is about to start, are you sure that you're ready?"

"I'm fine although I'm having a weird sense of deja vu," I replied. "Besides maybe I want some concerning love from Prosecutor Gavin."

Apollo looked at me strangely and sarcastically said, "Yes because we all know that he's your favorite prosecutor." He went back to normal. "Anyway, if you start having pain let me know. It's too soon to take your medicine even if we did extend the trial for two hours."

"I'm fine now please open the door for me? It'll give you brownie points for being a gentleman," I sang the last part. So far the pain medication hadn't made me loopy but I've only been on them for one day.

We entered the courtroom and of course something strange happen. Everyone was surprised to see each other. Behind the prosecutor table wasn't the purple jacket former rockstar Prosecutor Gavin, but the black hair with the white fringe, dark eyes with traces of insomnia, black jacket and suit wearing samurai lover, Prosecutor Blackquill. Blackquill seemed surprised to see them both.

"Now, before I give the opening statement," the judge said, "I need to have two things cleared. I thought Prosecutor Gavin was in charge of this case Prosecutor Blackquill."

"He was until he decided that he needed to try and get Skye-dono back as his investigator in which I don't blame him. There's something wrong strange about that foreign prosecutor," Blackquill replied.

"I see, and Ms. Cykes, what exactly happened to you?" the judge asked.

Apollo freaked out a little, we really didn't have a backstory or explanation, again only been a one, but I stayed cool. "Oh," I did a little jump and smiled giving the courtroom my bright smile and peace sign, "I tried to do a parkour move that I saw online and overshot it. I jumped from a tree branch to another tree branch which I missed so while I was falling the tinier sticks were attacking and tearing away at my clothing with their tiny, sharp, claws. When I landed on the ground, I landed wrong on my left foot to where I have a sprained ankle but since most of the pressure was on my left leg, it nearly broke."

"Oh my," the judge said surprise, "I must stay away from those trees. I don't want those tree claws attacking me!"

"Whew, you saved us there," Apollo said.

"It's not the first time I had to think fast to get out of trouble. I did sneak out a lot in Europe," I replied.

"So, I'm sorry but what is this case for Prosecutor Blackquill?" the judge ask. "I mean I'm not seeing a defendant and the courtroom is empty."

"I'm afraid I have no idea," Blackquill said. "Gavin-dono asked me to take this case this morning, with no explanation."

"So much for you getting concern from Prosecutor Gavin," Apollo said upon seeing my pout.

"Does the defense know why we are here?" the judge asked.

"It originally started off as a mock trial for Prosecutor Gavin to win Ms. Skye back, however, the description we had for the crime didn't catch Ms. Skye's interest and I happened to lose a bet in which our two plan makers didn't have to show up for trial today."

"Mr. Justice, what was the bet?" the judge asked.

"Did Trucy con you into doing this?" Athena asked knowing that Trucy and Prosecutor Gavin liked to team up on Apollo.

"No! There were many factors into this bet," Apollo said. "Trucy and Jinxie got me to do the bet. I only lasted four minutes and thirty seconds away from completing the bet!" I laughed as Apollo faced the court and sighed, "The bet was for me to sit on the Tenma's roof on the side that overlooks the cliff for five minutes."

"You only lasted for thirty seconds," I laughed unable to stop no matter how much I wanted too. I think the medicine was kicking in. "I'm sorry I think the painkillers are kicking in."

"That does it," Apollo said poking my side that wasn't as damaged, "I'm going to find your fear and make you go through it."

"So, since painkillers have made Ms. Cykes lose her mind temporarily, and we have no case with no key people here, the case is dismissed. Ms. Cykes, I hope you recover quickly."

"Thank you, Your Honor."

Soon after we left the courtroom and made it into the defendant lobby, Apollo looked at me, "I hope you know that the bet was also to help you. Jinxie knew what the ingredients are, I -I could've handle it if it wasn't for the fact that if I beat the bet then I wouldn't know."

"Well. thank you for not losing your fear of heights my brave hero," I smiled. "Let's go back to the office, shall we? I feel like taking on stairs!" I slowly made my way towards the entrance with Apollo leading the way. Once we were outside, I saw Simon walk in the direction of the Prosecutor's office. "Apollo, I'll catch up to you. I have something to tell Simon."

Before Apollo could respond, I quickly made my way towards Simon, "Simon!" I called out as I started to get closer to him. He let out a sneeze which sounded like a mouse squeaking and I came behind him, "Are you catching a cold?"

"It's a possibility since I was in the rain for three hours trying to find my cat," he replied. "However I doubt that's what you wanted to ask me."

"I actually have something for you," I replied putting my hand in my pocket of my old college jacket, again I haven't had time to do laundry, and pulled out the bracelet handing it over to him. "Here you go, oh and a warning. That lady that has been flirting with you every day, there's a lot of discord in her heart to where it was hurting my ears."

I noticed Simon's confused stare at me as I turned around and saw a speck of red in the distance. I started to make my way towards it before I stopped. "I'm sure Neka is fine, some cuts and bruises from escaping and an almost broken left hind leg but she's fine."

"You was the cat!" Simon exclaimed getting in front of me, "How were you the cat?"

"Simple, magic, courtesy of Trucy Wright," I replied winking at him before moving around him. "Go home and rest!" I started to run - well run as fast as one could with crutches - towards Apollo and away from Simon. I still need to convince Trucy to try that magic trick again on me, they still have the potion to use if the transformation process doesn't work and to figure out how to get my laundry done.

~~The End~~


End file.
